


Cold

by FutureThorn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dying Will Flames, Effects of Seal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutureThorn/pseuds/FutureThorn
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi was never meant to be without his Flames. Even so, the Cold persists.Tsuna. Hates. The. Cold.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is actually a piece I wrote quite a bit ago and originally posted on Fanfiction.net
> 
> Oh gosh, the flashbacks! Haha, but yeah, I was looking through some of my old fanfiction and decided to crosspost them onto Ao3.
> 
> Don't own KHR, but I hope you all enjoy this!

_ Cold. _

Tsuna hated the frozen feeling.

_ Cold. _

It made things so hard to deal with. So hard to think. So hard to act. So hard to be.

_ Cold. _

Tsuna had lost the fun and happy warmth of his childhood. For he was no longer a child. In those mere moments, his father's boss had taken that from him with a single finger to the forehead.

_ Cold. _

Tsuna tried everything, but he was no match for the all consuming frozen sensation that appeared in the void left behind after his Fire was taken.

_ Cold. _

The teasing began. It started small and grew steadily in magnitude. With it, Tsuna's self esteem shrank.

_ Cold. _

Unhappy. That's what Tsuna was now. And his mother couldn't explain why her happy little Tsu-chan was now so sad and tired.

_ Cold. _

Years went by. Never living. Only surviving in a world where nothing seemed to mean anything anymore. Nothing seemed bright anymore. Nothing seemed to be wonderful anymore.

_ Cold. _

And then... Things began to change. Slowly, of course. But they were changing nonetheless. And Tsuna could see it. He could see the slow changes around him and in his life.

_ Cold. _

A foreboding letter arrived.

_ Cold. _

A mysterious tutor arrived.

_ Cold... _

A desperate bomber arrived.

_ Cold...? _

A lonely athlete arrived.

_ Cold? _

An extreme boxer arrived.

_ Col-no. _

A small bull arrived.

_ What was the feeling? _

A vicious prefect arrived.

_ He couldn't place it. _

Twin wronged illusionists arrived.

_ He knew it, but from where? _

Tsuna turned and looked at the smiling faces of the people he had come to call his family. A smile crept over his own face at that point.

_ Oh, that's right. _

After all those years, Tsuna once more felt a spark, deep in his core. A spark he had nearly forgotten, but never truly would.

_ That was what the feeling was. _

_ It was- _

**_Warmth._ **

**_Family._ **

**_Fire._ **

**_Harmony._ **

 


End file.
